Miss Him
by Katou Ryou
Summary: Cerita tentang Minhyun dan Seonho yang sudah lama tak berjumpa dan saling merindukan satu sama lain. Produce 101/Wanna One. Hwang Minhyun. Yoo Seonho. BL detected!


**Miss Him**

Created by **Theora127**

 _Cerita tentang Minhyun dan Seonho yang sudah lama tak berjumpa dan saling merindukan satu sama lain._

* * *

Seonho tahu, bahkan sangat tahu, bahwa kesempatan bertemu antara dirinya dan Minhyun setelah acara survival buatan Mnet itu berakhir akan berkurang dengan sangat drastis. Ia takkan bisa menempeli lelaki itu sesering dulu, ia takkan bisa banyak bicara padanya sebanyak dulu, ia takkan bisa tertawa bersamanya semenyenangkan dulu.

Semuanya… berubah.

Dan Seonho merasa begitu kesepian –apalagi setelah teman satu agensinya, Guanlin, berhasil menjadi bagian dari Wanna One dan otomatis sibuk dengan jadwal bersama grupnya itu.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya bukan Guanlin yang membuat dirinya merasa begitu kesepian.

"Hahh…"

"Kalau kau terus menerus menghela napas seperti itu, rezekimu bisa diambil orang lain."

Seonho mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang staff yang baru saja bicara padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Habisnya sekarang ini rasanya membosankan, hyung. Biasanya suasana mobil tidak sesepi ini jika ada Guanlin hyung."

"Rindu Guanlin atau _yang lain_ , hm?" melalui kaca di atas _dashboard_ mobil, staff yang sedang menyetir itu melirik Seonho usil, "Sepertinya baru kemarin kau bilang merindukan _seseorang_ yang jelas-jelas bukan Guanlin."

"Aishh… hyung masih ingat saja."

Seonho tak berusaha menampik apa yang dikatakan oleh staff itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang mulai dihiasi oleh rona kemerahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba menghubunginya saja? Daripada rindu terus menerus dan berakhir dengan kau yang juga galau terus menerus begini."

"Dia mana ada waktu untuk sekedar menjawab panggilan dariku," sahut Seonho dengan nada suara yang begitu lemas, "Sudahlah. Aku juga tak mau mengganggunya di tengah-tengah jadwalnya yang padat."

"Kalau begitu kau harus rela menahan perasaan rindumu itu. Yahh… entah sampai kapan."

Senyuman Seonho sedikit memudar dan berubah menjadi sendu, "Aku sudah biasa melakukannya, hyung… aku sudah biasa menahannya…"

* * *

Sementara itu di salah satu kamar yang ada di sebuah dorm milik grup yang sebenarnya belum resmi debut, seorang lelaki berusia 23 tahun duduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan tangan yang menggenggam selembar foto Polaroid. Senyumannya mengembang ketika memperhatikan dua sosok yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Hei, apa kau tahu kalau aku merindukanmu?" ia bermonolog sembari terus memperhatikan foto tersebut, "Sangat rindu padamu…"

Jemarinya mengelus lembut wajah seorang lelaki yang berada dalam rangkulannya di foto itu. Baik dirinya maupun lelaki itu, mereka berdua sama-sama memberikan senyuman lebar pada kamera.

Senyuman itu… senyuman yang sangat ingin Minhyun lihat kembali secara langsung. Senyuman seorang remaja lelaki berusia 16 tahun yang sudah menemani hari-harinya selama kurang lebih 100 hari ini.

"Minhyun hyung, kau sudah ditunggu manajer hyung," ucap Guanlin yang tiba-tiba saja melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, "Dia bilang kalian harus segera pergi untuk syuting CF."

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar."

Guanlin memperhatikan pergerakan Minhyun dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum begitu menyadari keberadaan selembar foto Polaroid yang baru saja Minhyun masukkan ke dalam dompetnya.

"Hyung, foto Seonho, ya?"

Minhyun hampir saja tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri begitu mendapat pertanyaan tak terduga dari Guanlin, "A-apa?!"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tak perlu mengelak karena aku sudah terlanjur tahu," Guanlin membuka lebar pintu kamar Minhyun dan berdiri dengan posisi menyandarkan salah satu sisi tubuhnya pada ambang pintu, "Aku baru saja bertemu Seonho beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan? Dia pasti sehat dan tetap banyak mak… an…"

Menyadari kata-kata tak terkontrol yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, Minhyun langsung menunduk malu sedangkan Guanlin langsung tertawa lepas –beginilah remaja lelaki asal Taiwan itu kalau di dorm, sikapnya di depan kamera hanyalah demi menjaga imej semata!

"Hahahaha…!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu?" tanya Jihoon yang tak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Minhyun, "Minhyun hyung, kau sudah ditunggu di luar."

"I-iya…"

Jihoon hanya bisa mengernyit bingung melihat Guanlin yang semakin kencang tawanya. Dan dirinya dibuat semakin bingung lagi ketika melihat Minhyun yang keluar kamar, melewati mereka berdua dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hyung! Kalau rindu temui saja! Ah! Atau jika tidak, telepon dia!"

"Berisik, Lai Guanlin!"

Jihoon semakin bingung, sedangkan Guanlin kembali tertawa.

"Siapa yang merindukan siapa?"

* * *

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Seonho melalui hari dengan perasaan rindu yang ia pendam dan sesungguhnya begitu menyiksa. Selepas melakukan pemotretan sekaligus sesi interview, ia meminta izin untuk menghirup udara segar di sekitaran taman yang ada di samping Sungai Han.

Langit perlahan mulai menggelap ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di taman yang terlihat masih cukup ramai. Seonho memperbaiki letak topi dan masker yang menjadi modal penyamarannya sebelum bergabung di antara keramaian taman tersebut.

"Membosankan jika datang kemari sendirian," gumamnya jengkel begitu menyadari kalau pengunjung taman hari itu sebagian besar adalah pasangan muda yang tengah kasmaran, "Tahu begini lebih baik aku pergi ke _game center_ saja tadi. Pemandangan di sini benar-benar membuat sesak."

Berusaha tak peduli, Seonho melangkah cepat menyusuri taman. Langkahnya baru melambat ketika dirasa dirinya sudah cukup menjauh dari keramaian para pasangan kasmaran tadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menikmati pemandangan taman yang menjadi favorit warga kota Seoul tersebut.

" _Minhyuunnn! Kemari kauuuu!"_

Seonho berhenti. Kepalanya bergerak cepat begitu mendengar sebuah nama yang baru saja disebutkan tadi.

"Hei! Lee Minhyung! Berhenti di sana!"

"Ahh…" dari balik maskernya, Seonho tersenyum miris saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah berlarian, "Minhyung rupanya. Kukira Minhyun hyung…"

Setelahnya ia kembali berjalan.

" _Minhyun-ah! Aku di sini!"_

Lagi-lagi langkah kakinya terhenti akibat perhatiannya yang teralihkan.

"Minyeon-ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Seonho _facepalm_. Kenapa setiap nama yang ia dengar di telinganya berubah menjadi nama Minhyun?! Apakah… dia sebegitu rindunya pada lelaki itu…?

" _Minhyun! Kau kemana saja?! Aku sudah menunggu lama!"_

" _Lempar ke sini, Minhyun sialan!"_

" _Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Minhyun-ah!"_

Seonho merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _earphone_ yang terhubung pada ponsel miliknya. Ia menyumpal kedua telinganya menggunakan benda tersebut, berharap tak lagi mendengar suara-suara yang membuat perasaan rindunya pada Minhyun semakin menjadi.

' _Bagaimana bisa aku salah dengar sampai separah itu? Minhyung, Minyeon, Minyoung, Mihyun, Minkyung… aishh! Minhyun hyung benar-benar membuatku gila!'_

* * *

"Langsung hubungi aku bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu atau memang terjadi sesuatu. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai menarik perhatian orang-orang. Dua jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu di sini."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan sang manajer sebelum pergi keluar van. Tak lupa ia memakai masker dan menutupi kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ jaket agar sebisa mungkin keberadaannya tak disadari oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Minhyun hyung!"

Minhyun tersenyum dan balas melambai pada Daehwi yang ada di dalam van. Ia mengiringi kepergian van berisikan member Wanna One yang lain tersebut dengan lambaian tangan. Setelahnya, barulah lelaki tinggi itu menghela napas dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Kedua matanya mengedar menatap kondisi taman yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi karena ia memang berada di area yang agak jauh dari titik pusat keramaian. Minhyun berbalik dan mulai melangkah menyusuri taman, sekaligus sembari menikmati pemandangan langit yang perlahan mulai menggelap.

"Hahh… ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya…" ia bergumam, "Datang kemari berharap _dia_ juga ada di sini. Kau bodoh, Hwang Minhyun…"

Selesai syuting tadi, entah kenapa muncul keinginan dalam dirinya untuk datang ke taman ini mengingat janji yang pernah diucapkannya pada _seseorang_. Janji bahwa _suatu saat nanti mereka akan datang kemari bersama-sama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, berjalan beriringan, berbagi canda juga tawa yang begitu menyenangkan._

Sebuah janji yang nyatanya belum bisa terealisasikan hingga kini.

"Aku butuh menjernihkan pikiran…"

Minhyun mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri jalanan di taman tersebut. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga… tiba-tiba saja pergerakannya terhenti.

"Seonho?"

Mata Minhyun tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk di salah bangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan sibuk bernyanyi mengikuti alunan musik yang keluar dari _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu tak menyadari kehadiran Minhyun karena sibuk dengan musiknya.

"Itu… benar-benar Seonho?" gumam Minhyun lagi, "Tapi apa mungkin dia itu Seonho?"

Minhyun memutuskan mendekat. Dan sekitar lima meter dari sosok yang mirip –atau memang- Seonho tersebut, barulah Minhyun yakin akan penglihatannya –terimakasih karena sosok itu sudah menarik maskernya hingga ke bawah dagu.

"Seonho-ya!"

Yang dipanggil tak merespon. Minhyun tersenyum lebar sebelum melangkah dengan yakin mendekati sosok diduga Seonho itu. Kedua kakinya terhenti tepat di hadapan remaja lelaki yang langsung mendongak guna mengetahui siapa yang sudah menghalangi arah pandangnya itu.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini, hm?"

Kedua mata itu mengerjap, dan Minhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak gemas melihat sikap Seonho yang terlihat begitu _speechless_ akan kehadirannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas masker yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak mungkin sudah lupa padaku, 'kan?"

Seonho langsung melepas _earphone_ miliknya dan dengan segera berdiri. Ia menatap Minhyun dari kaki hingga kepala dengan sorot mata yang terlihat tak percaya bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini memang sosok yang sudah memporak-porandakan suasana hatinya selama beberapa hari belakangan.

"Mi-Minhyun… hyung?"

Dan Seonho hanya bisa menahan napasnya ketika Minhyun membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang begitu erat dan hangat. Perlakuan hangat yang selalu ia terima selama kurang lebih 100 hari sebelumnya dari lelaki ini.

"Aku rindu padamu…"

Ahh… bolehkan Seonho menangis?

* * *

Minhyun tergelak. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus lelehan airmata yang menghiasi pipi Seonho di kala remaja lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya itu tak kunjung berhenti terisak. Minhyun rasa tangannya hampir mati rasa karena Seonho enggan melepaskannya sejak mereka bertemu tadi.

"Ayolah, Seonho… berhenti menangis, ya? Aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa kalau kau tak berhenti menangis."

Seonho menggeleng, "Hiks… hiks… tidak bisa hiks… airmataku terus keluar hiks… huwaaa!"

Yahh… tangisnya malah makin kencang. Setidaknya Minhyun sedikit beruntung karena tak akan ada orang yang mendengar suara tangis Seonho mengingat saat ini mereka berada di sebuah tempat makan yang menyediakan ruangan privasi.

"Aduh, Seonho-ya… kalau Guanlin sampai tahu aku membuatmu menangis seperti ini, dia pasti takkan mengizinkanku untuk menemuimu lagi."

"Tidak!" Seonho memekik dan langsung menerjang Minhyun dengan pelukan erat, "Guanlin hyung tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita berdua! Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Minhyun hyung!"

Minhyun… antara terharu dan geli, berusaha menahan tawanya dan balas memeluk Seonho. Lagipula mana berani Guanlin menyuruhnya menjauhi Seonho? Yang ada remaja lelaki yang sedang bersamanya saat ini akan _ngambek_ pada Guanlin selamanya kalau benar dia melakukannya.

"Iya, iya, kita tidak akan terpisah. Jadi berhentilah menangis, oke?"

Minhyun dapat merasakan kepala Seonho yang mengangguk dalam pelukan mereka. Secara perlahan Seonho pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Minhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung."

Ucapan blak-blakan Seonho tentu saja membuat Minhyun terkejut, "I-iya?"

"Aishh… hyung tidak rindu padaku?!" Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jahat sekali kau, hyung!"

"E-ehh… bukan seperti itu! Aku juga merindukanmu!" buru-buru Minhyun berkata –takutnya salah paham dan ujung-ujungnya malah jadi merepotkan, "Saking rindunya aku sampai tidak bisa fokus untuk melaksanakan jadwal. Aku terus memikirkanmu, asal kau tahu saja."

"Sungguh?"

Minhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin, "Sangat rindu."

Barulah senyuman lebar itu menghiasi kembali wajah lelaki yang lebih muda. Seonho menunduk untuk melihat tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Minhyun.

"Aku rindu sekali…" ia bergumam lirih, "Sangat rindu ketika kita bisa dengan bebas berpegangan tangan seperti ini… ketika tak ada yang melihatnya, ketika tak ada yang menyadarinya… dunia serasa menjadi milik kita berdua…"

Minhyun diam, namun ia mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Setiap hari aku berpikir, apa jadinya bila ternyata kau sudah melupakanku? Bagaimana jika kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku? Bagaimana jika… jika kau memilih pergi meninggalkanku?" suara Seonho terdengar serak karena menahan tangis, "Semua pemikiran itu sangat menyiksaku, hyung…"

"Nyatanya aku masih di sini, Seonho-ya. Aku ada di sampingmu, untukmu dan hanya bersamamu," ucap Minhyun sembari mengelus lembut kepala Seonho dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, "Kau harus ingat kalau aku, Hwang Minhyun, ada untukmu, selalu mengingatmu, dan tidak mungkin melupakanmu. Jangan kau berpikir kalau aku akan pergi darimu."

Seonho tersenyum kecil dan menatap Minhyun, "Janji?" ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Dasar anak kecil," Minhyun terkekeh, "Baiklah. Aku janji," ia pun balas mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Seonho.

"Jangan lupakan aku, jangan mencari orang lain selain diriku, jangan pergi meninggalkanku. Itulah janjimu."

"Kau juga harus berjanji bahwa…" Minhyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Bahwa kau… akan menungguku…"

Seonho diam selama beberapa saat. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sampai kau datang padaku nanti, aku akan menunggumu, hyung… sampai kau siap dan mendatangiku…"

Minhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Seonho. Ia kembali menarik remaja lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Senyumannya mengembang ketika merasakan kedua lengan Seonho yang balas melingkari tubuhnya. Dengan lembut, Minhyun mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada pucuk kepala Seonho.

"Tunggu aku, Seonho-ya. Secepatnya… secepatnya aku akan datang padamu… untukmu…"

"Eum. Pasti, hyung. Aku pasti akan menunggu…"

Keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti suasana saat itu, terlalu nyaman dalam posisi saling mendekap. Mereka membiarkan perasaan rindu yang sama-sama dipendam dalam hati masing-masing keluar dan terlampiaskan dalam kontak fisik tersebut.

' _Aku akan menunggu dan terus menunggu… Minhyun hyung, datanglah padaku ketika kau sudah siap… aku… mencintaimu…'_

' _Sedikit lagi… sebentar lagi, Seonho-ya… dan kita bisa bersama…'_

Kekasih? Tidak.

Mereka memang saling berbagi perasaan cinta, mereka sama-sama ingin memiliki, tapi pada kenyataannya… realita tidak –atau belum-mengizinkan kedua anak Adam itu untuk bersama.

Mungkin nanti, entah kapan itu.

Tapi yang pasti… Seonho percaya, Minhyun akan datang padanya. Begitu pula dengan Minyun yang percaya, bahwa dirinya sudah terikat dengan Seonho dalam sebuah hubungan yang –walaupun begitu- masihlah samar.

Biarlah waktu yang menjawab, biarlah perasaan rindu itu menghiasi hubungan mereka berdua untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi, dan biarlah mereka menunggu hingga Tuhan memberikan jawaban atas hubungan yang mereka jalani.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minhyun hyung…"

"Aku bahkan lebih merindukanmu, Seonho-ya…"

 **The End**

* * *

Tadinya kepingin bikin ff Minhyun-Seonho yang brothership, tapi ternyata gak ada ide dan jadinya malah romansa picisan begini:v

Ada juga yang beralih haluan dari Guanho shipper jadi (Minho couple? Seonhyun couple? apalah itu) shipper setelah ngeliatan betapa gemesnya moment-moment mereka di Produce? Selamat! Kita senasib! /ditabokGuanlin/


End file.
